


What is this for you?

by Em_is_here



Series: Moments on a Rooftop [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Jack's internal Monologue during the scene in his penthouse.





	What is this for you?

**Author's Note:**

> I was frustrated and had to express my feelings..... At midnight.

He was angry and frustrated. He had sold out to Pulitzer of all people, driven away the only friends he had ever had and his brother was being beaten to a pulp in their own personal hell.

So when he saw her, looking so beautiful under that old and grey moon, but also looking at his drawings of hell on earth, he snapped. At her and at himself.

They fought about betrayal and how she had never lied.

Then he threatened violence - he never would and he knew she knew that. But then she threatened it right back.

Her fist under his chin - grazing it. Then he grabbed it and pushed it up so that it hurt his throat. This is what I deserve, he thought, I deserve to be soaked until I can't move by the one girl I would ever stick around for. The heiress.

I don't deserve her  
I don't deserve her.

Then she kissed him. Grabbed his face and kissed him.

And his mind just...stopped. Nothing was happening up there, except the tiny chant:

I'm kissing Katherine

His body had taken over, keeping himself up not through the railing.

Then she pulled away and he followed her.

Until she stepped back. She looked as bewildered as he did.

Then she started talking, asking about his motives for selling out, and his head was still processing exactly what had happened. Which was partly why he answered so honestly. She had broken part of his foot thick mile high walls and he was sure he'd never repair them completely.

So he had to ask:  
"What is this for you?"

And she told him she loved him. 

She loved him.

How? He was a gutter rat, barely a nickel to his name and she was an heiress, the heiress to the paper he sold for. This couldn't happen.

He was terrified of exactly how much power she had over him, how easily she could crush him. But he knew that she would look after his heart and keep it safe as surely as he knew that he would treasure hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated. This is my first fic (not counting a Dr who crossover five years ago)
> 
> Thanks  
> :)


End file.
